


Untitled 10

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Quickies, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 10

Charlie shoved Draco against the table sending a glass crashing to the stone floor of his cottage. Draco tore at Charlie's shirt, buttons flying across the room.

"God, fuck," Draco cried out when Charlie shoved his trousers down and freed his cock. 

Charlie chuckled low in his throat and sucked at Draco's bared neck, still stroking him, the table scrapping the floor as they rocked against it. 

"Turn around," Charlie said, his voice practically a growl. Draco spun away from him and braced himself against the table.

Charlie looked at the remnants of dinner and reached for the butter dish. With two fingers he scooped up some of the room temperature butter and pushed it into Draco's arsehole.

"Come on, Weasley." Draco canted his hips back and who was Charlie to deny him? 

Slathering his cock with butter, his slid into Draco's tight heat in a single stroke. 

"Fuck, you're tight." 

"If you don't move—oh!" Draco gasped as Charlie slammed into him, nailing his prostate immediately. His buttery fingers slipped on Draco's hips while the china rattled on the table.

Reaching one of his slick hands around, Charlie found Draco's hot length and stroked him, desperately wanting him to come first so he could feel Draco's arse spasming around him.

He could tell the moment before Draco came, his cock throbbing in his hand before he splattered the table with spunk. He felt Draco's arse clench tight and Charlie squeezed his eyes shut and pumped Draco's arse full of come.

After a few moments, he pulled out and fell into the closest chair.

"Bloody hell." 

Draco stood panting for a moment before bending down and pulling his trousers back on. 

"Next time, let's try to get to the bedroom," Draco said, flicking his wand toward the mess on and around the table.


End file.
